Fools of the Caribbean
by FanGirl13Of9Good-Strories
Summary: when to best friends from modern life end up in the caribbeans with pirates what will happen? Especially when one is on the Black Pearl and the other on the Flying Dutchman...About 3 OCs, slight Jack/OC, humor, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

On a quite large island, 2 girls are looking at the horizon. They were best friends. One had short brown hair partially died and brown eye, her name is Sab. The other girl, Danelle has brown hair that goes up to her shoulders and blue eyes. They were both 15 and, quite honestly lost. A few hours they had been each in their town, minding their own businesses, Danelle being on her laptop and Sab being on her Ipod, in winter. It had been raining, odly enough and Danelle was happy because she told herself that if the rain had made ice, there would be no school the next day, there was also thinder so, ignoring the cold she opened her window slightly to hear the pouring storm that was outside. Now they were on a tropical island just looked at each other.

"Sab, you have any idea of where we are?" Danelle asks.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sab told her. "Hey, how about you go at the other end of the island to see if a boat comes by..."

"Oki doki on my way!" Danelle said, then left.

So Danelle left and headed towards the other shore, where she waited about an hour until she saw a big ship close by. She started to jump around making noises and moving her arms around.

On the ship, Davy Jones could swear he heard something coming from the island, so he took his telescope and looked. He there saw a girl making signs, so he ordered the crew to head for the island this instant. So as they came closer and closer Danelle noticed it looked familiar.

"Nice crocodile machine!" she said to herself.

Meanwhile on Sab's side, she had seen a ship with black sails and started to move her arms frantically. Shen the ship came close enough to her, they sent a small boat to go get her. In it was Gibbs, and Marty. She smiled and said:

"Omg I'm in the Caribbeans..."

Both girl went on board of the two different ships, and Danelle, once seeing Davy Jones said:

"Of course! It's the Flying Dutchman! Hahaha!"

Danelle and Sab both proceeded to ask the captain to go get her friend, who was on the other side of the island. So both ships went and made a circle, in the same direction, and after circling the island completely, the ships gave up and just left, in two different directions. On the Black Pearl Sab said:

"But my BEST friend is on there aren't you gonna look for her?"

"Nay, we're quite busy if you don't mind!" Barbossa said.

Sab didn't want to leave Danelle behind, but for now she had too. On Danelle's side, she was bugging the captain to go search for her friend.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!" she said.

"My answer is no and unless ye want a kiss from the cat I suggest ye do what yer told-uh." Jones said.

"Fine!" Danelle turned around but bumped into a puffer fish-like man.

"Hey watch it wench!" he said.

She didn't know what whelp meant, but taking a hint from the tone of his voice she decided not to argue. 'What a grumpy porcupine...' she thought. She then made her way to the deck filled with barnacles and other sea stuff.

"Sorry Sab, I'll go get you one day if I can." she said to herself.


	2. On the ships

On the black Pearl:

Sab had apparently made it clear she wasn't the type of girl that could be pushed around. While she was in Barbossa's room she lay there on the bed drinking a bottle of rum. When Barbossa came in he said:

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my room..." Sab said calmly.

'Uh, NO, its mine...Not yours."

"Looks like it is now..."

"Ha, over my dead body!"

"...You know that could be arranged..."

Then Barbossa stopped arguing and before stepping out of the room he mentioned the poisoned apples he kept and said:

"Feel free to take some apples miss..."

"Sorry, I'm allergic to poison..." Sab said with a small grin on her face.

Later on in the day she met the rest of the crew, and when she saw Jack, her heart skipped a beat. In her world she was a total fangirl of him, and now she would get to actually see him, _know_ him... She put her flirty switch on and walked up to him. He sure noticed her because he stopped walking and looked at her deeply. She came up to him and said:

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I've heard of you, and quite frankly I think that you are the best pirate out there..."

That made him very proud.

"I just met you girl, but I like you ..." he said with a grin on his face.

On the Flying Dutchman, Danelle started to walk around and asked questions to some of the crew, she went to see the crew member named Crash and asked:

"If there's one thing you hate, what would it be?"

"Uh..I guess stairs, I always fall..." he said, not so sure of himself.

"Oh my god me too!"

She went to see Clanker, the one with the chains and balls with, in her opinion, a funny hat. And asked the same question, if she was gonna be on this ship she wanted to know at least some things about them. She also enjoyed seeing their faces change when she put them on the spot with her silly questions.

"I'd say, British people...And French." Clanker said.

Danelle slapped him, not too hard, across the face. She went to Maccus.

"Um..." he started.

Then to Ogilvey:

"I'd say it would be to miss my target..." he said.

To Penrod:

"Being called small..." he said.

"Just say you're fun-sized!" Danelle said.

"Haha, good one lass!"

To Palificio:

"When people don't respect their values..." he said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean..." she said.

"You do?"

Back to Maccus:

"Um..."

To Jimmy Legs:

"When people don't do as I say!" he said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind!" she said.

To Koleniko:

"You..." he said in a mean tone.

"Then I'm doing my job right!" she said in a cheerful tone.

Back to Maccus...

"Um...Cats." he finally said.

_Really? _Danelle thought, with a small chuckle. _Oh Sab if only you were with me..._


	3. The Dutchman

Danelle' POV:

God, how did I get myself in this? I'm stuck with the bad guys from the movies, on a depressing pathetic boat, uh, ship. I should actually try to find Will's dad... Maybe he's with the rest of the crew, playing that dice game. What's up with that game anyways? I watched the dice scene in the movies many times and I never understood it. Too complicated for my little head I guess. I came down the stairs and I did actually see Bill Turner. I decided to go up to him, and I said hi. He jumped a little, then he said:

"Oh, you're that kid we found on the island..."

"Yup, that's me. Unless there's another kid that got picked off an island recently..."

He chuckle, yay, at least I can make someone laugh...I keeped talking to him for a while. He then asked where I come from.

"Oh goodie, let's say it's further north, kinda cold at times...No close to here, and far from the sea..."

"Ok..." he said, uncertain.

"You don't know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"No not really..."

"I don't blame you... I'm pretty sure this is all a dream..."

A rough voice came from beside me, someone, a guy with a shark head spoke:

"Believe us lil' girl, this is real..."

"And who are you?" I asked, now curious.

"Name's Maccus...I'm the first mate."

"What's a first mate?"

"Ye don't know much about pirates do ye?"

Actually I didn't maybe Sab would know that, but I certainly didn't know. I'm not the biggest fan of the movies, though I love them a lot. I just gave a small chuckle, and he grinned and went back to playing the dice game. Lira's dice, it's called, apparently. I'm getting tired, so I decided to leave but right before leaving I said:

"Oh and by the way, my name's Danelle..."

Normal POV:

After Danelle left, the crew started to talk about this strange girl. Koleniko said harshly:

"I don't like that wench..."

"Ye never like newcomers mate..." Clanker said with a grin.

"I know but she annoys me I dunno why."

"She, doesn't seem...That bad..." the crewman named Crash said, unsure if he had a place in the conversation.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, more surprised than angry. Crash never really talked about his opinions, and even less dare disagree with the crew. Yet there he was, contradicting the crew about his opinions on a young girl.

"Yer just sayin' that because she smiled at you!" Penrod said.

Crash just lowered his head and stared at the floor. His friend, Hadras, decided to defend him, for once:

"He is kinda right though, she ain't that bad..."

"What did she smile at you too?" Koleniko said.

"I think she smiled at everyone here..." Maccus growled. "And let's admit it we won't complain about that..."

Everyone just decided to drop the subject, they will get to decided if they liked the girl another time.

The next day, Danelle came on deck and everyone stopped to look at her, so young, so, alive. Feeling all gazes on her, she decided to smile and said:

"Good morning...Em, people."

Later on she was called to go in the lower deck so she could clean off some barnacles from the walls. She was told she was going to get some help, but meanwhile she started to chip the stuff off, and putting it in a bucket. She got up to go empty the bucket close to the stairs, but before she could get up again, she heard something tumble down the stairs, and felt someone crash into her. She lay down flat on her stomach, with the crewmen on top of her. _Awkward position..._ she thought. The crewmen got up quickly and started to baffle an apology.

"Hey calm down man..." Danelle said. She then looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"Uh, oh, uh...My name's Crash." he said.

"Well, you sure are faithful to your name..."

"Hehe, yeah...Um..."

"If you're the one helping me, we should keep working."

"We should."

So they started to do their chore, talking about pretty much anything. Danelle kept a smile on for most of the conersation, which made Crash think.

"You smile a lot, people here aren't, really,- used to see an honest smile." he said.

"Oh, I'm known to be a cheerful person. Apparently." Danelle said.

"Um, you kinda are..."

"Hm?"

"I don't really talk to others that much, except to Hadras and Clanker, they're my only friends on this ship."

"I see, am I your friend?"

"Uh! Um...I don't know, am I?"

Crash was unsure if the girl was going to be mad at him for seeing her as a friend, most crew members wanted to have nothing to do with him. _She isn't a crew member._

"I don't see why not. I guess you could be considered my friend" Danelle said with a smile.

Crash smiled, but it was hard to see with all the marine life on his face and body. There wasn't an inch of his face that was not covered in sea life, but he didnt know how he looked, he just knew it wasn't a pretty sight. Danelle noticing he was very silent, said:

"I like your weapon, it looks cool."

"Cool?" Crash thought it meant cold.

"Like, in style, awesome, nice, terrific, great, brilliant...You get the hang of it?"

"I think so. You have a funny way of talking..."

"Thanks! From where I come from a lot of people talk like that."

"Like the friend you had on that island...?"

Danelle's face saddened a little, which made Crash feel guilty. But Danelle quickly put on her smile back and said:

"Yeah, like her. She's my closest friend."

They were now done scrapping off the barnacles, so they both went upstairs. They were then told to go join Hadras in cleaning the brig. So they went and started mopping with him. Hadras welcomed his friend with a nod, and a grin. Danelle, eager to meet new crew members, said:

"Yo, what's your name?"

He looked at her for a bit then said in an Asian accent:

"I'm Hadras. You're Danelle right?"

"Yup, so, you two are friends..."

"Who?"

"You and Crash, he told me about you."

Hadras looked at Crash with a surprised face, so Crash just made a small, shy chuckle, and the two seemed to understand each other because Hadras turned to Danelle and said:

"So, I suppose you guys are good acquaintances now?"

"Nan, we're friends." Danelle said.

Hadras smiled at her, but she was already smiling, so she just smiled back even more, she now had some friends on this ship.

On the Pearl, Sab had taken a 'special place' in Jack's life. Barbossa had seen that, they both shared an undying passion for rum, and were quite flirty. Though everytime Jack said something stupid, or if anyone did actually, Sab would slightly slap them. She became a good friend with Jack the monkey, giving him treats every now and then, but there was something missing: her best friend.


End file.
